In general, an airbag apparatus is an apparatus that protects a passenger from impact at the time of a vehicle collision. When a collision is detected by a sensor, gas is quickly supplied to an airbag cushion by an inflator such that the airbag cushion is instantaneously deployed, thereby protecting the passenger in the vehicle.
An external airbag apparatus among the airbag apparatuses is an airbag apparatus which is mounted between a vehicle body and a bumper, and has an airbag cushion that is deployed toward a front side of the vehicle so as to absorb and mitigate impact force when the vehicle collides with a pedestrian or the like, thereby protecting the pedestrian.
However, the airbag cushion of the external airbag apparatus has a single chamber, and at the time of a local collision, gas flowing into the airbag cushion is moved toward a region that is not in direct contact with a collision body, and as a result, the airbag cushion is deployed in an abnormal shape as illustrated in FIG. 1. Therefore, there was a problem in that impact energy, which is applied to the pedestrian or the like, may not be reduced.